Anomaly Among the Perfect
by Nightshade Niles
Summary: He was abandoned by his last remaining clan member because of his appearance, alone because of baseless rumours spread around Konoha like weeds. Now, he’s on a team with Sasuke Uchiha, his bastard of a cousin, with his annoying, obsessive fangirl. Will he end up killing them both? Who’s to say!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to the creator of magic ninja, Kishimoto!**

**Warnings: Future language, violence, the usual semi-messed up characters in every Naruto fic... that should be it?**

———————

Oo•oO

An anomaly among Uchiha, that's all he is.

Everyone thinks he's a detestable _half-breed_, with his near-white hair and sharp lilac eyes...

If only his parents hadn't died in the massacre, they would be able to tell everyone different. That he's just as Uchiha as that brooding _bastard_, the only 'family' he has left.

His pale skin matches Sasuke's just fine, even if his frame is a little thinner, but nobody will open their minds enough to think that maybe, just _maybe_, even _Uchiha _have recessive genes.

He's made fun of too. Oh, yes, there's the unwelcome pitying glances of the soft civilians, but the ninja... it's as if he is a _stain_. An impure blight on the _pristine _face of Konoha. He doesn't belong anywhere, not even with his cousin. It's Sasuke's choice to be alone, but _he_ never had one, not once in his entire life. All those his age hear of the massacre, and of the Uchiha, and all he gets is invites out of pity and a distance made of preconceived notions.

No one will ever be close to him... no _humans_, at least.

All it takes is a little jaunt into the forest of death, a need to prove himself driving him to lengths he would never go to if sane. At age eleven, all he can do is run away, giant tigers and scorpions with fatal stingers closing in on him at every step... along with shame.

But he was never one to wallow.

A stroke of luck has him snapping out of it as a nice little nook underneath a tree's roots comes into view, and he slides in at a full run, not taking any chances.

His foot catches on one of the roots, but he's in, and thankfully, all he has to deal with nowis a sprain.

The tiger takes a couple swipes into the hole, but resigns itself to waiting as it realizes it can't reach him. A small scorpion crawls in, but without the tiger chasing, he has more than enough time to find a proper position to squash it safely beneath his sandal, the stinger hit from the side and unable to pierce through the sole.

"M... me..."

A pitiful, squeaking mewl sounds from his right, startling him as he finally gathers the implications of such a large burrow. He scoots back quickly, wincing as his ankle protests but not allowing it to interfere.

His eyes have already adjusted to the dark, but still, he can't see anything, heart rate quickening even more than it already was.

"Me... oh..."

the sound echoes in the den once more, it's weak volume alerting him to a small, black lump in the very corner.

A kitten, probably not much older than a month or so, opens its big golden eyes, reminiscent of the bracelets he sees rich civilians wear.

"You... you too?" He breathes out in relief, slowly reaching a hand out in front of the skittish cat's face. "Left behind, all alone... I know what it's like."

The kitten blinks, staring at his hand uncertainly.

He smiles slightly, nodding and retracting his hand. "I wouldn't trust me either."

They stay still for quite a while- half a day, if light is anything to go by in the Forest of Death. The kitten scoots a little closer, mewling again in famished desperation.

"If we ever get out of here, I'll make sure neither of us are ever hungry again..." He vows spitefully, watching the pacing predator with narrowed eyes.

He didn't get any Uchiha money... hell, he's as almost as poor as this kitten. Sasuke wouldn't even _talk_ to him, let alone give him anything. Now, he works several part-time jobs so he can eat more than the petty morsels the orphanage dishes out, jobs that he's going to get fired from if he doesn't find a way out in the next few hours.

"I guess _it _isn't going to leave anytime soon. No one knows I'm here, so there isn't anyone to come to the rescue... not that there ever is. The tiger has a weak leg, if I can just get something sharp..."

He searches his pockets, turning them inside out with no luck.

If only that thrice-damned bird hadn't stolen his kunai, he would already be out of here!

"Damn it all..." he mumbles, scanning the bottom of the den. "Great, a _rock_. This is _so_ helpful."

He sighs, picking it up. It isn't smooth, but the points aren't enough to cut flesh. He might have to try for blunt damage, but strength is his weak point and all of his training relies on technique. He knows the soft spot, and has the aim to back it up, but the tiger is an unknown. These animals are far too different from regular ones, he doesn't have the slightest clue how tough the hide is, and how dense the muscles are. ...he hasn't the slightest clue how he got so careless, either.

"I guess it's time for... _chance_. There's no other way." He sighs, cursing the limited space as his elbow rests on the wall in half his normal pitching position.

Taking a deep breath, he focuses even more on the tiger's movements, trying to take in every twitch of the muscle he can.

As the bad leg comes back into view, he pitches the rock as hard as he can, hitting the general area intended on the massive limb. He holds his breath as the tiger stops, its leg wobbling a bit.

Scowling, he curses his recklessness as the tiger goes back to pacing, its fluid gate stabilizing immediately as if nothing ever happened.

"You've got smarts, kid, I'll give you that. Makes me wonder why the hell you came here in the first place." A sort-of familiar feminine, weathered voice announces.

"A moment of blindness." He replies dryly. "Am I being heroically saved, or are you here to laugh at me?"

"Neither. Well, a bit of the last one, but I was just passing through, and thought to offer a deal." A rustle of leaves alerts him to her position on the tree he's hiding underneath. "You get to leave _alive_, and I get an apprentice. How about it?"

"What makes you think I won't wait it out?"

Her whiny cackle echoes throughout the forest, sending violent shivers down his spine. "I'm sure you will. But... you see, this tiger got a chunk of human a few weeks ago, and he's acquired quite the _taste _for it. He's not leaving, not until you're so hungry you'd rather _die _than live any longer, and you crawl out to get it over with! It's either my way, or _death_. Come on, is being taught by an old woman so unappealing?"

He sighs, shaking his head. "Not really, I guess. It's a deal."

"Good, _good_!" She exclaims, jumping onto the tiger and stabbing deep into its eye with her kunai. It struggles, trying to shake her off, but one quick slice to the throat and it's gone. "You're the only person I've dragged in here so far that's had the _decency_ to listen! It's been so difficult to find someone to pass down my techniques to, so much so that I had to resort to more... _creative_ means. I hope you don't mind."

He scowls, scooping up the protesting kitten and crawling out of the den. "I'm sure you couldn't care _less _whether I mind or not, seeing how easily you lied."

As she comes into view, he finds she's not quite as old as he thought, around her mid-forties at most. Her laugh is raspy, likely the doing of the four empty cigarette boxes he saw scattered here and there throughout the forest. "Oh, now aren't you perceptive?"

"How did you lead me here? Something in my tea? You drugged me, made me suggestible, and... of course. You're that old crone I 'overheard' talking about the famous Genin in the Forest of Death." He frowns, ignoring the struggling kitten in his arms.

"Oh, _wonderful_! I knew you were the perfect choice!" She cheers, taking a seat on the dead tiger. "Now, I think introductions are in order. I'm Mizuko Kobayashi." She holds out a hand, the student taking it reluctantly.

"Katori."

She raises an eyebrow, but graciously says nothing.

"Well then, _Katori_, you have a... year, till graduation, yes?"

What followed was, in a word, hell.

Oo•oO

Team announcements are to be made today, but Katori doesn't feel the same excitement as the rest, opting to observe instead of shouting at his friends like everyone else is doing. The loud blond kid that Iruka paid special attention to is nowhere to be found, to his ears' relief, but that isn't much of a surprise... even with his impressive stamina, he was a bit dull. Even for a class clown.

"Alright, now that everyone's settled, as much as you'll get..." the teacher sighs tiredly. "I'd first like to say that you all have been, by far, the most unruly, misbehaving class I've ever had. Honestly, despite that... everyone in this room has shown great potential. I really believe that all of you will go far as ninja, but remember that the rules have saved lives, and will save many more." His serious tone stops the complaints, a heartfelt warning none of them had expected. "Now, onto the assignments!" Iruka grabs a piece of paper from his desk, listing off names and trying not to look too depressed. When it's finally Katori's turn, he's a little surprised. "Team Seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno-"

A high-pitched squeal interrupts Iruka. "Take that, _Ino-pig!_ True lo-"

"Sakura, _pipe down_." He sighs, rubbing the creases in his forehead.

"Yessir..."

The girl sits back down, looking suitably ashamed of herself.

"Now, where was I... oh, Katori."

A dejected sigh escapes the pink-haired girl, the kind of dejected that indicates annoyance. He isn't sure what he did, but she seems to dislike him a great deal...

After all of Iruka's heartfelt announcements, he waits patiently in his chair, rolling his eyes and taking out a book to pass the time after the ten minutes a relatively prudent teacher might arrive in.

Said book draws him in just as Mitsuko said it would, detailing all of the little ways to kill someone with amusing examples and the kind of humour only a truly seasoned ninja develops.

"Yo." A man says from the doorway, his gravity-defying hair drawing bewildered stares... especially from Katori. "Hm... how should I say this? My first impression... you're all divas."

His remark is so dry, so artfully executed, that it takes more than a moment to register.

"Meet me on the roof in five." He's gone before any one of them can argue, disappearing into thin air with a casual confidence unlike any other.

"...I suppose we'd better go." Katori reluctantly breaks the silence, slipping the precious book into his leather satchel.

"Who does he think he is?!"

Sakura fumes, slamming the side of her fist into her desk. Sasuke's eyebrow twitches, his pride keeping him from agreeing, or maybe even having a full-blown tantrum.

"The only diva here is _you_!" She points accusingly at Katori, receiving a proud sneer in response.

"I'm not the one with hair so long, it puts the janitor out of a job." He retorts, gliding across the room haughtily with his hand on his hip.

"Yeah, well I'm not the one with a purse!" Sakura mimics his posture unknowingly and gets in his face, a vein on her forehead trying to escape the pressure of her anger.

"It's a _satchel_. And how is a _dress _any better?"

"It's a _combat _dress! It's basically a shirt!"

He blinks at her, scoffing derisively. "'_Basically a shirt_'?" The sheer confusion on his face reflects his thoughts more than any words ever could. "...I suppose your reasoning doesn't matter. You're wasting my time with your _nonsense_... it's practically criminal, wasting the time of a _superior being_."

With that, he turns on his heel, stalking out of the room.

"...you both wear pink." Sasuke mumbles under his breath, perplexed and thankfully unnoticed.

Oo•oO

The roof door opens, but Kakashi remains still, his eyes not even twitching upon the sound.

"That was completely uncalled for. Deeming one such as myself... a _diva_? Not to mention, before having a single conversation with me!"

Kakashi blinks, turning his head slowly. "...sorry, what did you say?"

His tone is completely unapologetic, sending Katori into a tizzy.

"You heard me, you moldy, deceased, mop-headed _fish_!" He scowls, his eyes narrowing further as his chakra struggles to escape the strange barrier cocooning it.

"...never heard that one before. B for creativity." Kakashi eye-smiles, mischievous half-moons sparkling in amusement.

"There must be many Jonin level insults to compare to, so I suppose a B is acce-" he cuts himself off, shaking his head vigorously. "...that's not the point!"

"...isn't it? Only divas can pull off insults like that."

Katori goes to speak, only to shut his mouth as he realizes how right he is.

Satisfaction flickers in the Jonin's eyes, but is quickly snuffed out as the door opens once more, two students looking between their pouting teammate and their new sensei. "Is..."

"It's none of your business." Katori dismisses haughtily with his head held high, prancing to the odd roof feature like an Arabian and perching elegantly on the topmost step.

"...okay?" Sakura blinks, following as an impatient look is sent her way.

Once everyone is seated, the seemingly lazy teacher finally addresses them.

"Alright... why don't we start with introductions? Get to know each other, and all that."

Only Sakura sees it as a suggestion.

"How so, sensei? What do we say?" She asks, her hand raised as if she were still in the academy.

"The basics. Your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies... oh, and goals. Things like that."

"Okay, well... I'm Sakura Haruno. I like-"

"I am going to stop you _right_ there. Nothing about Sasuke, yes? I've heard enough gushing over that heartless emo for two lifetimes. It would be good to learn something new, no matter how much I may dislike you as a person. We are... a team now." Katori lectures, still getting through to Sakura even through his thinly-veiled insults.

Well, thinly veiled may be pushing it.

"Wow, I think that's the nicest thing that's ever come out of your pompous mouth. I guess... you _might _have a point, though..."

"Go on." Kakashi drawls, inspecting his fingernails.

"Right... I like anmitsu and learning. I dislike... _Ino_, and spicy food. I play trivia quizzes and shop in my free time, and my goal... my goal is to beat Ino!" She finishes with a half-hearted grin, still gazing dreamily as her obsession.

"Alright. You on the right, you're next."

"My name is Katori. I like-"

"-no last name?" Sakura blurts out, wincing and holding her hands over her mouth in shame.

"milk tea," he continues as if she never spoke, though his voice is colder. "and cats. I dislike... _nosy people_, and... most of them in general. I train, read and play with my cat when I am not otherwise occupied, and my goal... I'm going to be strong. As strong as a Kage." He declares, leaning back and narrowing his eyes at his bewildered teammate.

She opens her mouth, but sighs and closes it, not wanting to upset him any further.

"Broody, you're last." Kakashi continues, ignoring Sakura and the tension easily.

"I... am Sasuke Uchiha."

"Wow, what a revelation!" The 'impure' Uchiha gasps dramatically.

"I don't like anything in particular. I dislike too many things to count, but if I had to pick one..." he glares at Katori, who smiles endearingly in response. "My hobbies are none of your business. My goal is to kill... a certain _someone_."

"Still stuck on that? Well, suicide _is _a good look on you, _dear Sasuke_."

Sasuke snarls, his patented Uchiha glare in full effect.

Katori doesn't glare back, instead using the spine-chilling, sickeningly sweet smile he's possessed since birth.

Sakura shivers, caught between them, and Kakashi raises an eyebrow.

"Now, now. I understand that you two duckies have a little history, but there's no reason to spill blood over it."

Sakura gasps, finally noticing both of their hands poised above their holsters.

Katori retracts his hand, blinking innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about, sensei. 'Little' isn't something we Uchiha have any experience with."

Kakashi first thought he would refute reaching for his weapon despite being so obvious about it, and the admission surprises him into silence. He isn't used to surprises, not ones off of the battlefield.

"_We_... you aren't... you're?" Sakura stares at him, finally noticing the resemblance.

"Well, not to everyone else. To them, I'm only an ugly stain. Tell me, is there anything _ugly_ here?" He snorts derisively, flipping his silky, curly hair to further his point.

"You're... an Uchiha? But..."

"Pinky, you should know not to judge a book by its cover." Kakashi drawls, confirming the claim in that annoyingly roundabout way of his.

"R... right."

"...so unprofessional." The Jonin sighs. "As a team, you can either work together... or _die_ together. Tell me, can you not tolerate each other, even as colleagues?"

Katori's hand goes to his chin, narrow eyes dancing in indecision.

"No." Sasuke says immediately, a rash statement that has his new Sensei looking at him with disappointment and contempt.

"I could, but I suppose that won't be of much help. I can get past my grudge, but it's nearly pointless if he can't..."

Kakashi nods, glad that at least one of his potential pupils can get past their pride.

Sasuke growls, not used to anyone else being favoured over him. Mostly, though... he just doesn't like being held in such contempt, even if he understands why.

"Sasuke... teamwork decides between life and death on the battlefield. Learn, or... _leave_."

The ultimatum strikes him like a kunai to the chest, a heavy snarl on his lips before he can stop it. "_You_... you can't make me leave! I'm _your _student now, like it or not!"

If Katori's cousin was any less prideful, he'd be spitting right now.

"None of you are my students, not yet. As a Jonin, I am more than encouraged to put you all through rigorous testing to ensure that you qualify. You, Sasuke... are failing, before I even begin."

Sasuke stares at the ground, his inner turmoil roiling and raging along with his chakra.

Eventually, he nods curtly, glaring at Kakashi with the same contempt he was shown.

"Good." The Jonin is completely unperturbed by this new attitude, his cheery tone a complete one-eighty from his earlier seriousness. "The Genin test has a 66% fail rate generally, but... all who have tried _my _test have failed! Let's see if you're any different. Training ground three, six AM. Oh, and you should probably skip breakfast. Don't want you throwing it all back up~" he sings sadistically, disappearing in a tornado of leaves before any of them can say anything.

Sasuke gets up and jumps over the roof, making his way home and leaving his two, less angry teammates.

"Why..." Sakura starts, but trails off, uncertain if she should even ask.

"...I suppose I _should_ tell you. We're... a team, there's no reason for you not to know..." Katori starts, his frown pulling down with resignation. "I mean... it's not like it's a secret."

Sakura nods, waiting patiently as the boy collects his thoughts.

"Sasuke has... he's hated me his whole life, pretty much. The main branch spoon fed him feelings of superiority, and I'm... I'm the scum of Uchiha, you might say. An abomination. They thought my mother had a fling with an outsider, all because the Uchiha born before me had black eyes. The funny thing is... I would rather it be that way, because... 'keeping it in the family', has its... downfalls. I'm lucky ugliness shied away from my very being, or I would be as deformed as ginger root... but, that's not the point here. When... _it_ happened, he didn't let me back in the compound... he was made the official owner, so I couldn't demand anything from him. He didn't tell anyone the truth, even after I told him... everything, everything that happened. I was stuck in the dirty orphanage, where nobody knew manners or had any sense of decorum, and I had to wear dirty clothes and eat meals that tasted like cardboard..." he grits his teeth at the recollection of it. "I could only bathe once a week, and everyone there shunned me for my upper-class attitude. That's why I... I absolutely _loathe _him. _He's_ the one who put me there, sitting on piles of money and more houses than he could count. Yet, he hates me, only on the basis of flimsy rumours and my Branch heritage. I still don't know why he was so stubborn with Kakashi, but..." Katori sighs wearily as his broken explanation comes to its conclusion, shaking his head and standing up hurriedly. "I'm going now... I need to prepare for tomorrow."

"Okay, Katori. Thank you... for telling me." Sakura smiles slightly, watching him go and holding back her countless questions.

Oo•oO

———————

**AN: I appreciate all reviews, even flames, as long as you tell me the reason. Thanks for reading, I'll probably have the next chapter up soon!**


End file.
